Objective: Develop a new reflection-based corneal topographer that provides more reliable and accurate measurements of the anterior corneal surface than those of commercially available systems. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aims: Determine the feasibility of the multi-resolution corneal topograher (MRCT) by: (1) developing prototype color multiple-resolution reflection target, optical breadboard, and prototype software; (2) integrating components; and (3) evaluating the performance of the system. Health Relatedness: Provide more accurate anterior surface measurements needed for research and vision intervention techniques that correct higher-order aberrations. [unreadable] [unreadable] Methods: The project incorporates a novel reflection target design, reconstruction algorithm, and a high resolution digital camera. We refer to this new system as the multiple-resolution corneal topographer (MRCT) because the reflection target employs color sinusoidal profiles that provide three simultaneous multiple-resolution ring images. [unreadable] [unreadable] Technological Innovation: The MRCT system represents a new way of measuring the anterior corneal surface that will be more robust and accurate than other commercially available corneal topography systems. Our approach is a technological innovation over traditional reflection target methods in that it incorporates a color sinusoidal ring target to acquire multiple-resolution ring images (4, 16, and 64 rings) in a single exam. [unreadable] [unreadable]